Confessions in a Meadow
by inukag1188
Summary: Oneshot set after the events in Soul Calibur 3. Xianghua and Kilik both have feelings for eachother but will they confess before its too late? Read to see what happens.


HeyEveryone!This is my first fic and I decided to write it about Xianghua and Kilik fromthe Soul Calibur game series.

Disclaimer:All characters used in this fic are the sole property of NAMCO. I wish Iowned them because then I wouldhave had Xianghua and Kilik kiss in their ending movies. Oh well.

Oh...and single quotation marks (yes technically they are apostrophes) indicate thought.

Enjoy!

Confessions in a Meadow

by: Inukag1188

'I can't believe it's really over' Xianghua thought as she let the reality of Soul Edge's demise sink in. "HIYAH!" Xianghua was suddenly brought back to reality by the sounds of Kilik practicing with his staff under a nearby tree. Xianghua watched as he skillfully manipulated Kali-Yuga around his body in various defense and attack moves. From her seat on a large rock, Xianghua couldn't help but admire Kilik's body. His muscles shone with sweat as he brought Kali-Yuga above his head and smacked it back down to the ground. Xianghua could feel her face getting warm and quickly turned her head in case he looked her way. 'I can't let him see me blush!' Xianghua thought as she frantically tried to think of something other than the man who made her heart skip a beat. 'Okay…umm…Maxi's obsession with his hair, Kilik's toned body, how beautiful today is, the way Kilik looks when he's asleep' "ARRG! It's useless I just can't get him out of my head!" she cried as she flopped back on the rock. Kilik paused and turned to his traveling companion. "Who can't you get out of your head?" Xianghua sat up with a start. "Did I just say that out loud?" She mumbled to herself. "Umm, its nothing never mind." She said as she lay back down and closed her eyes. 'That was close. I just wish I could tell him how I feel but, if he doesn't have any feelings for me it could ruin our friendship.'

Kilik looked over at Xianghua with a worried look on his face. 'She's been acting strange lately. Who is this guy she can't stop thinking about? I hope she hasn't fallen for someone else before I could work up the courage to tell her how I feel.' Kilik hung his head at the thought of Xianghua in the arms of another man. No longer in the mood for practicing, Kilik walked over to Xianghua and sat down next to her. 'She could never fall for a guy like me, I should just give up.' Kilik looked down at her "sleeping" form. "So beautiful." He whispered. Suddenly Xianghua's eyes fluttered open startling Kilik, making him slide off the rock and onto the ground. "Oh my, Kilik are you okay?" Xianghua asked as she jumped off the rock and knelt beside him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me and I lost my balance." Kilik answered rubbing his head. He sat up and rested his back against the rock. "I'm so relieved, I was afraid that you had been hurt." Xianghua said scooting next to him so that she too was resting against the rock. "So, what are you planning on doing now that Soul Edge is gone?" She asked lookingoutacross the meadow. "Well, I was planning on going back to my master so I can continue my training." Kilik answered. Xianghua looked down at her hands to conceal the disappointment that was surely showing in her eyes. "Traveling together is a good idea too." She said attempting to the keep the hurt from her voice. "Yeah, especially since you're such a good sparring partner."

Xianghua winced at Kilik's last comment and stood, walking a few feet away before turning back to face him. "You know, there's this guy that I'm interested in." Kilik looked up, steeling himself for the confirmation of his worst fears. "Oh, really? What's he like?" "Well," Xianghua began as she paced back and forth. "He's tall, handsome, an amazing fighter, and a really nice guy too." "You must really care for him but, does he feel the same way about you?" He asked standing up and walking towards her. As he approached her, Xianghua looked down at her feet, a sad expression on her face. "I'm not sure what his feelings for me are." Kilik's eyes lit up. 'There is still hope. If I tell Xianghua how I feel before this other guy does, maybe she will choose to stay with me.' Kilik took Xianghua's hands in his, earning a questioning look from her. "Kilik, what are you…." She was cut off when Kilik leaned in and captured her lips with his in a short, chaste kiss. Kilik pulled away quickly a blush forming on his cheeks. He looked at Xianghua who had a dazed look on her face. 'I can't turn back now' He thought as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Xianghua, I don't know how to say this, I don't even understand it fully myself but what I do know is that I want you to stay with me." He paused and took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Xianghua and I can't imagine my life without you." He looked at Xianghua, but she still had the same dazed look on her face. He let go of her hand and turned away. "I'm sorry; I guess you don't feel the same way. Good bye, Xianghua." He began to walk across the meadow.

Xianghua snapped out of the trance she was in from the kiss and Kilik's confession of love to see him walking away. "Kilik! Wait!" She yelled as she ran towards him. He turned around and she leapt in to his arms. "I love you too." Shesaid as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face close to hers. "I've always loved you; I just wasn't sure how you felt about me." "Oh Xianghua!" he exclaimed twirling her around. When he set her down again, he tilted her face up for another kiss. This time the kiss was filled with fire and passion. Eventually they had to come up for air. Their lips parted and they each wore matching blushes on their cheeks. 'Now to take care of one more thing.' Kilik thought looking at his one true love. "Xianghua, who was this "other man" you spoke of earlier?" Xianghua giggled at Kilik's serious tone. "I was talking about you silly." She laughed even harder at the look of relief that washed over his face. "You're the only man for me Kilik. I couldn't possibly love anyone else as much as I love you." To emphasize this point she brought his head down for a quick kiss. "Now, let's go find another adventure." She said, taking his hand in hers and leading him across the meadow. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waste as they walked. "As long as we're together Xianghua, I know we can face anything that comes our way."

The End

Hooray! My first ficis posted!

I hope you all like my story. Please review and try to be kind. After all this is my first fic. Hopefully I will post more fics soon. Thanks for reading.

Ja Ne

inukag1188


End file.
